Kingdom Hearts: Celestial War's
by boby333
Summary: Zane Brants and Michelle Neason get pushed into the outer worlds. Thanks to the darkness of an army of twisted Keyblade Wielders, called the Celestial Knights. Their goal? To chain everything back together. Please give it a chance even though it is an alternate form of Kingdom Hearts, with minor appearances by the original 3 heros of light. Sora, Riku, and Kairi.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, Final Fantasy, or anything Anime, Square Enix, or anything, but maybe someday. So here's Chapter 1 of my newest fanfic. Don't worry for those following my DBZ fic I'll continue updating that too and maybe give a few oneshots here and there.

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"I can't believe that you're doing this…" A freshman in high school, Zane Brants was a slim scarred boy with dark brown hair, a t-shirt, worn jeans and black sneakers, "We've been friends since we were five…" The girl next to him had a cruel expression on her face.

"So what? I need to have better friends," This girl was also a freshman by the name of Michelle Neason. She was blonde with a semi-long skirt on and a t-shirt that read Lady Gaga on it with flipflops on. "How can I be friends with you? You have no popularity." Zane's head hung low when he heard that.

"Bitch…" Michelle slapped Zane across the face but he laughed instead of frowning. "You're just like the rest… Bitch…" Zane walked off with his hands in his pockets. Truthfully, he was hurt by his former best friend's new found hatred for him.

"You knew this was coming, you fucking loser…" She yelled after him before walking off to a car.

Zane was one of the least popular kids in school for some reason or another. He got good grades, he was good at sports, but had few friends. The boy sighed with some tears slowly flowing from his eyes.

"My my my Zane, such Callous words to a lady," Zane walked past a man with a black cloak on with the arms ripped off and the hood down. The man's face was a dark tan with a long scar going across his eyes and nose. His hair was long and grew slightly over his eyes in the back and was predominantly black with very noticeable stubble on his jaw. His voice was gruff and dark with a hint of sarcasm in it "Did you get abandoned by her?" He sneered as Zane walked off.

"What of it? She doesn't care about me," The man walked up behind him and grasped his shoulder. Zane stopped long enough to now see the man in front of him.

"Give me one year and I'll return to help you. Just say my name and I will appear." Zane stopped in his tracks.

"One year?" He thought it over in his mind for a moment. "Fine. One year and no less," He turned around, tears in his eyes.

"Make her pay," The man held out his hand and Zane proudly shook it, "What's your name?"

"My name is Sirius... Brother..." He waved goodbye before walking off around the corner into the oncoming crowds.

Far away from Earth...

In a dark room only lit by the stars above seven figures sat in thrones made of black stone. Sirius walked in and kneeled down.

"My lords a new pawn is on your chess board" His head was lowered and he shook out of fear.

"Good maybe now our plans may come to fruition. It's almost as simple as playing Chess." One man said with an English accent that was nearly a whisper.

"Do we really have to use his boy?" Another man said. His voice was strong and dark.

"Of course we have to. He's the only other person that wields that one blade…" This voice was lighthearted and had a touch of deadly beauty to it.

"My daughter is right. With him and that blade, we can achieve our goal." Another woman's voice resounded in the room. It was full of power and a slight kindness.

"Can we not just go to that world and awaken them ourselves?" This voice was deep and booming with refinement.

"No we must have him…" Another booming voice resounded in the room.

"Silence…" This voice was filled with hatred and pure darkness. "We must allow him to gain that blade or else our plans are all for naught…" Sirius left the room still shaking out of fear.

One Year later…

Zane walked down the hall of his high school in Manhattan, with his bag slung over his shoulder. Beside him was a boy who was a year older then him with blonde hair that went down to his chin. His hands were behind his head without a care in the world.

"You know Zane; it is surprising that you got a D for once. I mean you escaped getting straight F's for once." The boy said in a happy voice. He wore a sleeveless shirt and a pair of jeans with white sneakers.

"I did well for once. I'm shocked…" Zane said sarcastically to his friend. "Vaan, this shows you even losers can better themselves." Zane smirked and headed into a classroom that read Ms. Felix. He sat down with Vaan near the window as the bell rang. Zane watched outside as students ran inside. On that day storm clouds rolled in and quickly it began to rain with the sound of thunder rumbling in the sky. The teacher began talking about an English report and Zane zoned out to watch the rain.

"Wonder what it's gonna do later today," His mind slowly floated around from everything in his life. His father's mysterious disappearance, the loss of his best friend, and of course his failing grades.

"Dunno, but gotta look on the bright side Zane," Zane raised his eyebrow a little, "It's Friday and in a few days we're off on a field trip!" A smirk rose on the first boys face.

"Got a good point man!" Zane looked at the entire class in a glance then saw Michelle out of the corner of his eye with her new boyfriend and entire group giggling about something. Vaan had turned his attention back to the board while Zane had gone back to his thoughts, "...Sirius..." He whispered to himself thinking about the deal he had made last year.

"Mr. Brants can you please answer the question!" Ms. Felix loomed over the boy's desk with a scowl covering her face.

"I'm sorry, what was the question again?" The class started snickering, but there was a small clap coming from the door. The class looked and saw Sirius standing there smirking.

"You know kid, you should be a little nicer." He took a seat at the teacher's desk slightly mocking her movements, "Now what is it you need me to do again Zane? Was it kill some broad for you or what?" Zane's eyes gleamed with enthusiasm. The class meanwhile got a little frightened. This man had come out of nowhere and now he was planning on killing someone. Vaan stood up from his desk very quickly and tried to tackle the now standing man, but was kicked right in the jaw.

"Man oh man kids these days are really feisty. So brother, which girl is it?" Vaan was knocked out now and the storm outside had progressively gotten worse. Zane now had a small dark purple aura glowing around him.

"Michelle Neason is her name and she's sitting in the back," Michelle shrunk down in her desk a little scared then she got up some courage.

"Zane what is he talking about? You wouldn't actually have someone kill me would you?" She chuckled nervously while silence fell on the class. Her boyfriend stood up and tried charging Zane. He was caught by a clothesline thanks to Sirius.

"Come on is that the best my brother's class has to offer for a fight?" He went back to the desk.

"I'm going to die here," She slowly got up then walked to Zane where she slapped him, "Why?"

"You abandoned me," He walked near his 'Brother' smiling a sadistic smile.

"So you want me to help you by taking care of her? Interesting, to say the least." He walked up and started drawing a heart, then lines to a bunch of different circles.

"What are you doing Sirius?" Zane and Michelle watched the enigmatic man in the cloak.

"This is a body with many different parts and at the center is a heart," Everybody in class was stunned and confused by what was happening. Michelle was scared, Zane was going crazy and Vaan was still knocked out, "Now I will send you to this part of the body." He pointed towards the lowest part of his diagram. "So Zane, Michelle do you have everything you need to go?" Sirius sat down in front of the teacher.

"Go where?" Zane's curiosity piqued.

"Midnight City of course," He started laughing and wiped a tear from his eye, "It's actually pretty funny to see this happen."

"I thought you would help me take care of her." Zane pointed towards Michelle again. She staggered back into a desk where Zane soon followed while losing the dark aura around his body.

"Why would you try to kill me!" She finally snapped and began slapping him with every ounce of strength, "YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!" Michelle cried and screamed at the same time.

"Enough my warring couple. Now is the time when you enter the outside world and get on the path to The Heart of All Worlds… Kingdom Hearts." He held out his hand and a cloud of swirling black and purple darkness appeared in the middle of the classroom.

"What are you?…" Zane stepped back from Sirius as did the rest of the people in the classroom.

"A simple Keyblade Wielder that uses darkness. I'm human for the most part. Now, get going before I summon Rain's Might." Zane walked into the darkness scared out of his mind. "Now his woman is next."

"WHAT? I'm not his woman he's disgusting and a loser." She sat back down in her seat. Sirius snapped his fingers and out of two more of those swirling clouds appeared with two men stepping out of it. They grabbed her and threw her in the first swirling cloud of darkness, "And so begins my master's plans…"

In Zane's mind...

Zane fell through darkness with his eyes closed not knowing whether or not he was dreaming. He saw his memories fly past him. His father's face, his mother and little brother, Michelle, Vaan, and then the face of a beautiful blonde woman with a gentle smile and tear on her face.

"Your journey begins here... don't ever forget your light is nearer then you think," She told him before dissipating in a shower of light that soon turned into stars.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! I don't own anything, but the story and my Original Characters plus Midnight City. My own creation since there is a Twilight Town, Radiant Garden, Traverse Town, and Destiny Islands I thought I'd throw in my own personal world

Chapter 2: Welcome to Midnight City

Zane looked around him after going through the cloud of darkness. This Midnight City, where Sirius had left him was a large city. It was unusual, it had large sets of train tracks above him and buildings that looked like they belonged to Tokyo, Chicago and New York City.

"What… the… Hell…" He clutched his heart with his right hand as tight as he could. The feeling he had was as if his heart was being ripped out. He fell to his knees and cried. Michelle came next and immediately fell back to the ground clutching her heart and crying.

"Why… did you… do… this… Zane…?" Zane was the first to stand up, yet he still clutched his heart.

"Because… you… abandoned me… just… like... I... was... Trash!" He staggered to a wall in the alleyway to see a small creature with a white body, purple bat wings on its back, small stubby arms and legs and an antenna with a large red ball at the end of it. It also had another large red ball for a nose and two slits for eyes. The creature flew up to Zane and tossed him two bottles of a green drink.

"Take these as free samples, Kupo." It flew off into a crowd of people. Some dressed in business suits others in Knight's armor, still others in a mix of 1800's style clothing and modern clothing. Michelle was writhing in pain as Zane slumped back down against the wall.

"Tsk…" He read the label on the bottle. 'POTION: One use only Drink entire bottle' Zane uncorked the bottle and drank the entire bottle in one gulp. Instantly he felt recharged. He breathed in deeply then put the other potion near Michelle and started walking away. "This is the last favor I do for a backstabbing bitch…"

"Don't… go…" Zane stopped in his tracks then started laughing.

"Why shouldn't I leave you?" He walked back to her and kneeled down. "Do you expect me to stay by your side like the old days or wait for you?" Michelle drank up the potion but didn't get up.

"Please…" Zane looked away and clutched his heart again then got up. The sullen boy walked up to the nearest garbage can and kicked it down.

"DAMN, WHY THE FUCK CAN'T I LEAVE YOU?" Michelle frowned and sat up.

"Fucking loser… You don't get it do yo-" Zane got up and walked away. "DON'T LEAVE ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU." Zane turned around.

"You knew this was coming didn't you?" Zane disappeared into the crowd.

"Bastard…" Michelle stood up and walked slowly. "Hiring someone to kill me then leaving me here." She walked past a weird shop with a sword sign above it, then passed by an old man wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, suspenders held up a pair of brown pants Oddly he looked like an older version of Zane except this man had graying hair and better muscle build. He looked at Michelle and smiled.

"Its been awhile, Miss Neason where and how's my son?" Michelle was for the most part surprised by seeing Zane's dad, who'd gone missing years ago. No one knew where he went or what happened, but if she remembered correctly Zane's mom was totally calm about it.

"Mr. Brants… Why are you here and… alive?" Mr. Brants started to walk away and Michelle followed closely.

Zane walked up to a building labeled 'Library'. He walked into the building with his hands in his pockets. Another one of those creatures was at the front desk.

"Can I help you, Kupo?" Zane looked around at the books upon books around. Many people were reading but one stood out. He was a little taller then Zane and leaned against the back wall with his right arm holding a book and his left crossed his chest. His hair was red and shoulder length, it parted on his left side and sort of covered his right eye. His coat was red with black shoulder guards. His clothes and gloves were all black and he wore black boots. His skin was olive skin and his eyes were a seemingly unending blue.

"No… Just looking around." He walked up to the red coated man and looked at him. The red coated man didn't even look up from his book.

"Why are you staring?" His hand went to a long rapier with a red blade and an intricate black hand guard.

"I'm just… confused and you look cool…" Genesis sighed and closed his book.

"Look kid from the way you're acting and the way your dressed you're from another world…"

Zane sat down in a chair feeling somewhat empty when the man told him he was on another world.

"I'm… on another world…" He brushed his hair back "How?"

"Either your world was destroyed and you have a strong enough heart to survive or you've given into the darkness and you use Corridors of Darkness. Either way, go away." He started walking off leaving with the book and dropping a black feather that fell from his coat.

"What's your name?" Zane was curious about the man who stopped and slightly turned his head.

"Genesis Rhapsodos." With that, Genesis Rhapsodos left the library leaving Zane cold and alone again. He sighed then walked into a cloaked man. The cloak seemed familiar; Zane looked at him hard, but brushed it off due to the hood.

"Believe in yourself and create your own destiny, don't fear failure," He whispered before walking off.

"Where the hell am I going to sleep?" He kept walking through armed knights and civilians. Huge screens, overhead were showing large yellow birds with great orange beaks and black legs on a racing track. It looked like horse racing without horses.

"So you and my son came here from earth, because of a man named Sirius, who was talking about Kingdom Hearts and said he was a Keyblade Wielder?" Mr. Brants pondered for a few moments. "And you said he walked off and left you because you guys aren't exactly friends anymore?" He smiled and grabbed keys out of his pocket to an old brick building which was a couple stories between two large businesses.

"Right…" She saw him look through his many keys until he scratched his head. He then held out his hand and in a flash of light he held a pure white Katana with sapphire stars. Its hand guard was a pair of silver wings and on its top the head was three Scythe-like blades behind the main blade. Mr Brants tapped the lock and an unlocking sound rang around. "W-What is that?…" Mr Brants turned to her and held the strange item up.

"It's called a Keyblade…"


	3. Chapter 3

Well here's chapter 3 in this long line of chapterness things. Tell me what you think and please no flames. Just tell me if somethings off, but don't get all "F$#K YOU!" It's just ignorant.

Chapter 3: Cygnus Brants

Zane walked with nowhere to go. Only to find this city known as Midnight City was huge, bigger then even Manhattan. People laughed and smiled and it seemed this place was warmer and the people closer then on earth. It was peaceful in this city, to Zane it was as if he belonged here. Soon he bumped into someone. The man turned around and it turned out to be none other then Genesis Rhapsodos who sneered when he saw Zane.

"Damn otherworlder. Don't follow me." Genesis kept walking forward and Zane followed behind slowly.

"You're the only person here I've met though and I need a place to sleep and I have no money," He held onto his coat. Genesis slapped Zane in the back of the head.

"Not my problem." The brunette boy went to his knees.

"Please Genesis. I'm begging you to please help me." Genesis smirked then kicked the boy.

"Fine. But only if you can get me to the ground, boy." He stepped back and put his hands in his pockets. Zane got up and ran at Genesis with the intent to sleep that night. With all his strength Zane threw a punch, "Tsk…" Genesis Rhapsodos grabbed his hand without much of struggle, "Is this what you call strong?" The red haired man kicked Zane in the stomach. Zane felt as though he couldn't breath and his eyes closed after a few seconds. "Now I have to bring you." Genesis tossed Zane over his shoulder and walked away.

"So you visit Zane's mom when Zane's out of the house?" Mr. Brants shook his head yes, "And you're a warrior who protects the universe from darkness?" Another yes head shake, the door behind Michelle creaked open revealing Genesis Rhapsodos.

"I have your son, Cygnus." Michelle turned around in confusion only to hear the word…

"Sleep…" She was tapped on the shoulder and fell asleep. "Put them in the guest room." Genesis threw Michelle over his other shoulder. He walked down the hall thinking about the events about to unfold. He put them beside each other on the bed and walked out back to Mr. Brants.

"Cygnus. The Celestial Knights are on the move." Genesis sat down in a nearby chair close to the fire and began reading his book.

"I know. Genesis and they've thrown Zane into this." Genesis sighed as he turned the page.

"When the War of the beasts bring about the world's end,

The Goddess Descends from the sky,

Wings of light and dark spread afar,

She guides us to bliss her gift everlasting…" Cygnus walked over to a the fireplace which was made of brick in the middle of the large living room. It was painted a sky blue color, with pictures of Zane his mother and his brother hung on the walls along with old pictures of Cygnus with other people and even animals. He stared deep into the fire as he thought.

"Fitting passage isn't it?" Cygnus brushed his hair back with his hands and sat down in a chair across from the red headed man. "Now we see what their next move is." Genesis didn't say a word.

Zane slept soundly in a large room that had a big window that overlooked the front sidewalk. Like the living room, it had a fireplace along with a sword above the mantle. Zane was hugging Michelle's body while she slept and she had her arms around his head. He rolled his head with a smile then heard the sound, a small whimper from the girl he was laying on.

"Hmmmm…" He rolled his head some more and closed his eyes but again he heard Michelle wimper "-Chelle keep it down…" Michelle's eyes popped open and she looked down at Zane using her breasts as his pillows. "These are the softest pillows I've ever used…" Michelle's jaw dropped when she heard what he was saying.

"ZANE… WHY THE HELL ARE YOU USING MY BOOBS AS PILLOWS?" She pushed him onto the hardwood floor then lay back down. A wild blush flew across her face.

"Why are you in my room anyways?" Zane sat up with a loud yawn and cracked his neck. "Chelle, I must be dreaming since you're in my bed and my dad's in this house," Michelle frowned while she started waking up.

"Actually, your dad's really here and some guy in red," Zane shot up from the floor with a bewildered look on his face.

"GENESIS!" The brunette stomped out of the room but came back really fast, "Don't feel bad for me because I don't for you." Zane ran out again, down the hall to the living room where the smell of bacon filled the air and Genesis Rhapsodos was still reading his book.

"Child…" He turned the page without even looking up at Zane.

"Genesis…" Genesis put a hand on Zane's shoulder and stopped him.

"Be nicer to your woman," He then let go to read his book again. Zane finally got past the strange bookworm to head into the kitchen. It was full of pots and pans, the stove could at least hold ten pots, and a giant fridge. That took up most of the wall. Cygnus was busy making some fried eggs when Zane walked in.

"Do you want eggs Zane?" Zane stared at his father for a long time not moving an inch.

"W-who are you?" Cygnus rubbed his chin for a minute.

"Your father." Zane looked closer at him. He did look like his father from what he remembered, but how could he be alive?

"My father went missing ten years ago... YOU CAN'T BE HIM!" Cygnus simply smiled and ruffled Zane's hair.

"Don't believe everything you see," Zane clenched his teeth then through his anger, threw a punch but again it was caught, "Zane… is there a reason you're trying to punch me?"

"Because my father disappeared in a plane crash, when I was seven." He felt Cygnus and it did feel familiar.

"Then tell me Zane. What do angel's dream of?" Zane's eyes started to water. The phrase Cygnus had just said was something that he had told Zane since he could remember.

"To be human." The brunette boy got weak kneed and offered a hug. "How?"

"I came here to protect you." The older man sat Zane down in a nearby chair, "Sirius came to you because you have to wield this." He called forth his Keyblade and handed it down to the boy. "You now wield the Keyblade, Angel's Breath." Zane took Angel's Breath in his hands.

"Why do I get this?" Zane waved it around. It was lightweight and felt right in his hands.

"Because it's been handed down for generations in our family, and its time for your destiny as Angel of Light." Cygnus went back to cooking.

"Angel… of Light?" Zane questioned while watching Michelle enter.

"Every generation in the Brants family there is someone to fight a great darkness. Now here, you two lovebirds go and eat in your room." Both Zane and Michelle looked strangely at Cygnus then went back to their room with a mere chuckle from Genesis.

With Sirius...

"Sirius, we found them," Sirius stood in front of a large group of men and woman in armor and black hooded cloaks.

"Good. We attack when night falls," Sirius smirked and summoned a Keyblade that was long with Teeth as handguards, a long body that looked like a flowing river with three teeth as its keyhead.


	4. Chapter 4

Warning: There is violence against women in this chapter. I do not condone this, but I wrote it. You have been warned so please no flames. Ownership of Square Enix/ect, does not belong to me.

Chapter 4: Love

Zane and Michelle walked in silence to their shared room. Zane sneered at what his father had said.

"Ten years and he still thinks I'm going to marry you." Michelle laughed at that memory.

Twelve years ago…

Smaller versions of Zane and Michelle played in a park. They ran around trying to catch each other. Zane was holding a stick and smiling at Michelle they stopped when they reached a giant willow tree. They pushed through the branches to see the trunk with many initials carved into it.

"My dad says that people will stay together if they carve their names together here," Young Zane Brants brushed his hand across all of the carved initials, while Michelle sat down and awed at what her friend was telling her.

"So that means we can be married Zane!" Michelle giggled while Zane turned red and backed up.

"Don't talk crazy Michelle!" He kicked the tree with a small smile.

"Then let's carve our names." She kept giggling and picked up a rock and Zane ran up next to her with his own rock.

"Alright…" With a blush covering his face Zane helped Michelle find a spot without a single carving and with that they signed Zane and Michelle in large letters.

"Now we have to kiss," The little boy's eyes widened and he stepped back.

"WHAT! NO WAY!" Michelle ran right up next to the boy to land a kiss on his cheek. "EWWW MICHELLE."

Present day…

Michelle was daydreaming instead of eating and it seemed to Zane, that this was exactly the way things used to be like before she ended their friendship. He lowered his head and tried something.

"Michelle you ever heard the song Redemption Song?" He asked in a soft hushed tone.

"You're always listening to it so of course," Though she was still in her daydream she answered.

"Bob Marley sang it when he found out he had cancer. Its about our own personal redemption," He gave off a weak chuckle then stared at the fire crackling in their room "I'm sorry I ever got you into this mess Michelle," Michelle snapped back to reality at those very words.

"You're sorry?" It finally hit her that she was far away from her family and friends in a strange city and she finally felt sadness in this situation. "Zane I can never forgive you for this Just because you wanted revenge for something as trivial as friendship." Zane looked back at her.

"Friendship… you think that's all it was Michelle?" His teeth gritted due to his anger rising up.

"I should of ended our friendship sooner," Zane's eyes closed for a second then slapped her on the face.

"You really are a bitch!" The young man stood up as fast as he could. "YOU THINK IT WAS JUST FRIENDSHIP TO ME?" His entire body shook.

"You…" Michelle couldn't do anything but hold her face in shock.

"I LOVED YOU." Zane kept yelling out loud leaving Michelle scared and slightly guilty. "DID YOU EVEN THINK FOR A MOMENT, FOR A SINGLE MOMENT THAT MAYBE YOU SHOULD KEEP BEING MY FRIEND?" His anger intensified as the flames rose both in his own heart and in the fireplace.

"Loved…" She tossed her head back as Zane left the room. "Is that the way it is… or is it the way it was?" For the first time since she abandoned her childhood friend, Michelle felt guilt and sadness for what she'd done. Zane marched past where Genesis was sitting, then he walked out the door leaving the man in red to sigh as he turned the page.

"Why is it that youth always brings out the worst?" Zane rushed off without talking to his recently found father.

"I wish I had never met her," With that he walked past a couple of the giant yellow birds he had seen on the giant screen, then a small group of the small flying creatures. For the first time he laughed at them. 'Man they really are the weirdest things I've ever seen.' Further down the street from Cygnus' house, there seemed to some kind of party going on. Tents abounded on the streets while the smells of barbecue filled the air even though it was still early in the morning.

"Excuse me, Kupo," Just as one of the creatures flew up, Zane and looked him eye to closed eye.

"Yes?" Zane was at first scared then thought about how much of a plushy this thing was.

"Could you spare some Munny Kupo?" The boy pulled a few bucks out of his pocket, The little guy looked at the one dollar bills.

"That's all I have, little guy." The creature with the pom-pom threw it to the ground.

"You're broke and from another world Kupo." The little guy pulled out a small bundle of yellow crystals and them to Zane.

"What is this little guy?" He pulled out one of the yellow crystals and felt it. It was hard with smooth sides in truth it was like a diamond.

"Munny, Kupo," Zane put it back in the bag then to his pocket. "Five-Thousand to be exact." Zane had never held five-thousand in any currency.

"Wow thanks little guy, but why did you ask for munny?" The little guy then handed Zane a ring with a small round diamond in the top.

"I am Montblonc the Moogle, and you are now my guard, Kupo." Zane nearly choked as he put his ring on his pointing finger, "That was the test to see if you were generous enough!"

"WHAT?"

Michelle held onto her legs, with tears rolling down her face as she thought back on what she'd actually done to her former friend, "Did I really cause all of this?" She asked herself in the darkening room.

"You usually reap what you sow," Without a sound Genesis Rhapsodos had entered the room. "Was this due in part to your own vanity or was it because you we're using Zane?"

"I never used Zane, he was always so nice," Genesis began to laugh at this girl.

"Then why leave your friend in the cold darkness of loneliness?" Michelle was being torn up inside.

"I don't know why… He was just so embarrassing!" An almost evil aura poured off of him.

"Embarrassing you say? Is that it or was it you fell for him, but you were tempted by popularity?" She knew it was true, but she never knew he loved her.

"I have to find him," The older man left with his evil aura.

"He left for the party," Michelle ran out into the street.

"Good job Genesis," Cygnus walked out of the shadows, "She's set on her path."


	5. Chapter 5

Fluffy chapter with one of my favorite characters ever! I own nothing, but some of the things in this story. Don't use them. Unless you get permission from me.

Chapter 5: The Party

Zane walked around with Montblonc in a predominantly black suit with a small moogle insignia stitched into the right arm and two iron shoulder guards conforming to his shoulders and an elbow length shoulder cape covering most of his upper body. On each side a Royal Guard Mythril Blade hung at his right side, while a revolver stood out on his left.

"Montblonc, thanks for this, but what exactly do I have to do?" He looked down at the pure black combat boots, with a piece of steal bolted to the toes he wore.

"Just protect me from thugs Kupo," Zane knew he wasn't much of a fighter but with three weapons no one would mess with him or Montblonc.

"Isn't this just a simple festival?" Zane asked the little moogle as they waded through the crowds towards a stage.

"Yes, but you never know, Kupo," Zane couldn't argue with that logic.

"Hey Montblonc, what're you going to do on stage?" It was very surprising to Zane that people were clearing the way for them.

"I'm going to go announce the dance, also grab a mask really fast from that small shop Kupo." The boy from earth went and found a mask that went from his ears to his hazel eyes, and with that they took the stage with loud applause except for one girl Zane noticed in the crowd. She had on a green strapless dress with a green version of the mask Zane wore and her blonde hair went down to her shoulders. Zane stared at her and she stared back at him.

"…With that said let's begin this dance Kupo!" Fireworks shot overhead and slow music began playing, "Go ahead bodyguard, I'll call you when and if I need you, Kupo," With that Zane leapt off the stage in front of the blonde girl in the green dress.

"Umm… Would you like to… uhhh dance maybe?…" The girl blushed but nodded yes. With the sound of violins playing, Zane awkwardly led this girl out into a crowded dance floor.

"Are you sure this is okay?" The girl asked him as she squeezed his hand as they started to move.

"Yea I guess so the little guy said he'd call me if something happened," The girl kind of surprised Zane by coming closer to him.

"Is there someone you like?" Zane's cheeks turned red from the words she said and decided to tell her.

"I used to but she burned that bridge long ago," The girl hugged Zane tighter "I truly did love her, but I guess she thought I wasn't good enough," His chuckle was met with a silent sob from the girl. Zane noticed this and looked down at her. "What's the matter?"

"I feel bad for you," It was the first time in a long time he smiled while with a woman.

"Don't, she's a bitch now so how could I love her?" Her sob grew in volume It was then that Zane kissed her. "Don't cry I'm fine now, I met someone else."

"You don't understand Zane," She took off her mask and stared up, "I made a mistake Zane. I love you." Tears rolled down Michelle's face as she spoke. Zane let go of her and with anger in his eyes walked away.

"Go away Michelle, I want nothing to do with you," Michelle held onto his back trying to stop him from walking away.

"Zane, please don't leave!" For a moment Zane stopped.

"Michelle you don't have the right to try this. You lost this chance a year ago and you screwed it up!" Michelle knew it was true, she knew everything up until now was partially her fault and she knew she made a mistake by ending their friendship, but she had to try and make it right.

"But Zane, I'm sorry. I really am sorry Please don't leave, PLEASE!" She rested her head on his back and silently cried.

"What's done is done… You can never take back what you said and we can never be like it once was… ever." Michelle let go then stood back.

"Don't go. Please, please, please don't leave me alone. We're supposed to get married and we're supposed to be best friends and be together everyday!" Zane sighed not out of anger or sadness or happiness. His feelings on this matter hadn't truly settled in his mind and his heart was tearing apart.

"Michelle… you ruined that not me. I don't love you and I don't like you," He turned to her with a smile and tears on his face. To Michelle this was a sign that she was still hurting him and it couldn't be helped. With heartbreak setting in for both of them Zane hopped back up on stage and found Montblonc talking with a few people while Michelle Neason, for the first time in a year she found she was in love with Zane.

Earlier in the day…

Michelle came running out of Cygnus' house to see Zane walking through a sea of people. She chased after him, then bumped into a few people Michelle but didn't lose sight of Zane. As she ran, memories flew back into her head of her and Zane playing, and hanging out all the time with him, but the memory of that day kept playing over and over in her head. She couldn't help but feel sorrow for what she'd done to him. No matter what, she had to get back to the way they were. That rolled through her mind as she followed slowly behind the now dressed up Zane. She passed a strange booth with a strange old man, with a long white beard that went down to his feet with a large mustache that curved upwards. His bushy white eyebrows overlooked a pair of round glasses. His blue hat was high but bent close to the top and his clothes were just a large blue robe while his shoes were brown.

"Right on time my dear," He spoke to Michelle in a very kind voice.

"Me?" She asked in a slow approach to the booth with the kindly old man.

"Yes my dear. You have something special about you, and a problem," Michelle was blindsided by the last part so she came closer.

"How do you know I have problems?" The old man reached in his sleeves and pulled out a long stick which Michelle could only guess was a wand.

"I am The Great Wizard Merlin of course!" Michelle was again blindsided by this.

"The Merlin?"

"Right."

"Who helped mentor King Arthur?"

"Correct."

"And you knew I was coming here?"

"We wizards are quite knowledgeable." She slumped her head on the counter.

"Mr. Merlin can you help me?" Merlin smile and waved his wand.

"Presto." A green dress appeared on her body and her hair and makeup was done up, then a green mask was covering her eyes. "And just Merlin is fine, so now I have two more gifts and a small piece of advice," Michelle leaned foreword and was touched twice with his wand on the shoulder.

"I don't feel any different, Merlin," She looked at her hands for a moment, she saw that her right was glowing dark blue whereas her left was glowing green, "WHAT IS THIS?"

"Blizzard and Cure. Now to your advice," Michelle settled in for this, "Throw your heart into what you mean to do," Maybe Merlin knew what Michelle was going to do. When she looked back Merlin and the booth were gone, so she decided to go after Zane again.

"Where is your bodyguard Moogle?" Three men in black cloaks surrounded Montblonc. The one in the middle was asian and had his sleeves ripped off leaving only gloves. While the others had on full cloaks. The leader had blackish blue hair in a Mohawk, that wasn't long but short and in his hand was a key shaped weapon. It reminded Zane of his Keyblade. It was a large steel grey Keyblade, that had three silver bar key heads along with a smooth hand guard that looked welded on. Zane stepped foreword pulling his revolver.

"I'm his bodyguard!" His revolver was now pointed at the Mohawked man. By now all eyes were on Zane, Montblonc and the Keyblade Wielders.

"You going to use that boy?" Subconsciously, Zane couldn't fire so he decided to use Angel's Breath. He threw away the revolver and like his dad had taught him held out his hand summoning his Keyblade.

Before breakfast...

"All you have to do is hold out your hand and concentrate on it being in your hand, then to dismiss it just wish it away." Cygnus said in a proud tone.

Present time…

Angel's Breath appeared in his hand and the Mohawked man smirked.

"My name is Yuu Takasuka. Welcome to the resistance." Zane was really confused now.


	6. Chapter 6

Action scene, following the fluffy scene with the appearance of the next addition to this fic. I don't own anything and please R&R!

Chapter 6: Yuu Takasuka

Zane looked at Yuu Takasuka with a look that even the crowd had. A look of pure and utter surprise,"WHAT THE HELL?" Zane dismissed his Keyblade and stared at Yuu and the other two.

"We're building an army," Yuu sat down with a smile, "You two can go," His friends bowed and left a smiling Yuu.

"For what?" The people began to disperse when they saw the Keyblade Wielders.

"To fight for the oppressed, and save the sad for we are… The Luminary Keyblade Knights!" The two wielders from earlier, stood behind Yuu with a banner that said 'Luminary Keyblade Knights.' Zane sighed, but also wondered how they got there so fast, "So will you join our ranks?" Zane couldn't help but think it over then after a few minutes he came up with an answer.

"No," Yuu stood up with a sad look across his face.

"That's… disappointing. I was really hoping for a tenth person," the other two patted Yuu on the back, "Pack it up guys we're heading to Traverse Town, Maybe Geppetto has a new ship in stock," Zane was just about to leave but Yuu grabbed his shoulder, "Here hold out your hand." Zane held out his hand only to have a small crystal spearhead dropped in it "Just call him when your trouble."

"Thanks," Yuu and his men opened one portal that looked like the dark one Sirius had opened but this was light.

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF YUU TAKASUKA." They disappeared with Yuu, waving goodbye frantically. Zane decided he should at least find Michelle.

Michelle's eyes were red from crying, she had witnessed the events on stage but had hidden herself behind one of the booths, afraid to look if Zane had been hurt or anything of that sort.

"Michelle?" Zane was looking at her from above her.

"How did you know I was here?" Zane summoned Angel's Breath then tapped it against the wooden frame of the booth.

"I just felt you were here. The Keyblade helps with that I think," Zane slunk down next to her with two cans of some kind of fruit juice. He handed her one while opening the other.

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." Michelle scooted away from Zane but stopped crying.

"I was an asshole," Michelle giggled

"I poured my heart into that, you know?" Michelle went back to crying, "Now you know how I felt that day." Zane took a drink from his can and they sat in silence just listening to people passing by and a rainstorm beginning.

"Where do we go from here Zane?" Michelle came close enough to Zane to rest her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know," He breathed in and out then put an arm around her Michelle's heart skipped a beat.

"Does this mean that you'll…" Zane didn't move.

"Maybe," The rain became heavy while they sat wordlessly drinking their fruit juice. Michelle turned to Zane and with a blush leaned up and began kissing Zane's neck, "Michelle…"

"Zane, I want this," Zane's heart beat as fast as it could while she rolled on top of him.

"No Michelle, we need to work some more on this relationship we have," Zane looked away as if he was fighting with himself, "I love you too, but we can't do this yet," Michelle smirked and rolled off back into her spot.

"I look like a fool don't I?" Michelle curled up again.

"You don't look like a fool. Its just going to be difficult for us for awhile. We'll have to work up to that," An arm came around Michelle as Zane listened to the rain. Michelle fell asleep and Zane pulled her close to stay warm, "This is a dream…"

"Boring…" Yuu had come back from Traverse Town to find Zane and try to convince him to come back, "Where is my newest recruit?" He stopped when he sensed something dark above him.

"Now attack, find Zane Brants and eradicate everyone connected to his heart here!" Sirius threw off his cloak revealing black jeans with black combat boots with steel plates on them. His shirt was a black wives beater. He wore black gloves with steel on the knuckles while his black hair was let down. Sirius's eyes darted about as he tried to sense Zane.

Yuu looked up at Sirius and saw an extremely dark aura around him.

"What are you?…" Yuu ran away through a Corridor of Light.

Zane and Michelle were asleep next to each other still in their clothes and covered by Zane's shoulder cape. His arm was around her still. With a startled groan, Zane saw it wasn't just a dream. He was actually with Michelle they were officially a couple and Zane had refused sex with her. In the back of his mind he felt a dark presence moving closer to them. Sirius and about fifty other Keyblade Wielders stood upon and around the stage, "Zane Brants, come out and greet me as your brother," Sirius walked forward through the rain onto the middle ground, "I have seen your past, I have created your present, and soon I shall shape your future!" Opening his arms to the sky Sirius laughed, "Those who see Kingdom Hearts are truly blessed yet we Celestial Knights know nothing of this. You will join us Brother, and we shall see it together." Both Zane and Michelle heard this from Sirius. Zane knew what he had to do.

"Stay down and please don't make a sound," Michelle knew Zane was going to try and fight but how exactly was to be seen.

"Come now Zane, we'll waste the night like this," Sirius saw movement in the booths and sighed.

Zane walked out stretching and yawning, as he got up again from his nap with Michelle. Zane looked around to see Sirius and fifty men and women dressed in various outfits with many different Keyblades, "So Sirius, can't say its good to see you."

"Come brother, join us," Zane looked at all of them and saw that they were very tough.

"I'll pass," Sirius looked at Zane with surprise.

"You'll pass?"

"Yes, I don't see the point on seeing this Kingdom Hearts you keep talking about." The entire group gasped.

"Kill him," Zane summoned his Keyblade quick enough to block two Keyblades, "And so we finally see the fabled Angel's Breath Keyblade," Zane pushed them back and started backing up against the booths. Two more came at him but this time Zane couldn't block them. His legs got cut then his arms.

"Why… Sirius?" Zane began to bleed on with the rain coming down on him.

"Because you refuse your destiny, but no matter, kill him," Sirius snapped his fingers and his soldiers moved back as he advanced, "Such a shame you had so much potential," He raised his Keyblade above his head ready to end Zane's life. "Goodbye, Brother."

"NOOOOO!" A scream came out as Michelle stood up and blasted Sirius back with something.

"Bitch!" Sirius' shoulder started freezing Zane took this chance to use all his strength to slash at Sirius' feet. The evil man fell down in pain, "Brother, I'll fucking kill you!" Zane was out of ideas until he felt something sharp in his pocket He pulled out the crystal spearhead and inside his head he heard a name.

"TARZAN!" Zane yelled out loud. Another loud war cry came as a wild looking man with a very fit body, long unkept brown hair, and a loincloth with a spear in his hand. Michelle scrambled to Zane, who was busy crawling away. Tarzan looked back at them and held up his spear letting a strange green mist flow out across them. Zane's wounds healed and he began getting up. Tarzan grunted as if to say run. "Really?" Tarzan nodded. "Alright, MICHELLE RUN!" With that the couple began running with Tarzan holding back Sirius and his fifty Keyblade Wielding lackeys.


	7. Chapter 7

So here's 7 I hope it's pretty really good. Epic foreshadowing ahead and I bet some you guys can guess who the person at the end of this chapter is! Rights to Square Enix/ect don't belong to me.

Chapter 7: The First Battle

Zane took Michelle by her hand, and they began their desperate escape to Cygnus's house. Tarzan was holding off the small army best he could, but their were too many for even him to hold off. He whacked two over the head and another in the side all while running like an ape through them. Two Keyblade Wielders charged but were beaten back when the apeman used his spear to spin around and kick them in the face. Sirius had enough of having his soldiers being beaten.

"Apeman." He ran at Tarzan with River's Might in both hands on his Keyblade which has being dragged on the ground creating sparks. Tarzan juked him, and then slashed his right arm and as fast as it began, Tarzan beat his chest let out another war cry and disappeared in a flash of green light. Ten men and women were knocked out cold and Sirius was holding his arm and limping with a frozen shoulder, "Kill Brother and his girlfriend," The chase began.

"WE NEED TO RUN FASTER." Zane looked back to see a lot of angry Keyblade Wielders after them. As they neared Cygnus's house they saw black feathers float down in the night sky. They didn't question it, they just kept running until Michelle slipped in one of the many puddles. Zane got pulled down but what really scared him was the sudden stop of all sound except the rain.

Then, the dreaded sound of Sirius walking forward.

"Dammit Brother, you've caused me some trouble today," Zane pulled Michelle up with him.

"Stay behind me Michelle!" Michelle was behind Zane, whose arms stretched out to shield her.

"Enough playing hero, Brother," Sirius' whiskey voice cut through the rain. "You cannot protect her or anyo-" He was cut off by more black feathers floating down "What is this another Summoning?" The group behind Sirius laughed.

"Infinite in Mystery is the Gift of Goddess,

We seek it thus and take to the sky,

Ripples form on the Water's surface,

The wandering soul knows no rest," To everyone's shock and for some horror Genesis Rhapsodos floated down with a long black wing coming out of his left shoudler blade, "Loveless Act I." The clack of his boots hit the asphalt with pure silence. What came next put true fear into everyone. Genesis lifted his hand and the black feathers from his wing floated upwards then he closed his fist and they shot through all the dark Keyblade Wielders save for Sirius and fifteen others, the rest were dead.

"What are you?" Sirius asked Genesis but no answer only the black winged only flew and cut down two more, "WHAT ARE YOU?" In Midair Genesis slowly passed his hand over his rapier and runes in fire appeared. His hand with the rapier went into the air and many fireballs appeared even though it was raining. He pointed his sword at all the remaining Keyblade Wielders who became engulfed in flames, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU! FUCKING ANSWER ME!" Sirius had tears running down his face as he fell to his knees. Genesis landed next to the gruff wounded man. He kneeled down in front of him.

"Look into my eyes and I shall tell you." Sirius looked up into his eyes, "I am a wandering soul," Sirius crawled back into a Corridor of Darkness he created, "Inside now. Your father is awaiting you."

"O-okay," Zane shook out of fear and Michelle was in tears as they crept away from Genesis Rhapsodos who sat in the rain reading away at 'LOVELESS'

"So, you two are now a couple?" Cygnus was sitting in a large easy chair wearing a robe and a fez on his head with a book on his lap and a pipe in his hand Michelle laughed into Zane's chest. "I'll assume that's a yes."

"Dad… why are you wearing those tacky clothes?" He tried to hold back his laughs.

"Tacky?…" He looked at his clothes then back at his son. "DAMMIT, I'M RETIRED I DESERVE TO WEAR WHAT I WANT!" Cygnus ended up chuckling. "So they're after Kingdom Hearts?" He looked into the fire with a look as if he was looking back on old memories, "Tsk, A Fool's pursuit," The couple saw him and the laughter stopped.

"Mr. Brants, Sirius called it the Heart of all Worlds yesterday what exactly did he mean?" Zane was also wondering what he meant by that.

"Michelle, Zane, you were taught about the solar system and the planets correct?" Both nodded yes "It's a lie, all of it."

"What do you mean by lie?" Zane asked slightly Surprised.

"What I mean is that all the stars in the night sky are actually worlds, like Earth and Midnight City. They have the same sky though and Kingdom Hearts is another world but in truth its a gigantic heart made up of both light and darkness. Many millennia ago, there was a great war that consumed a single world," Zane sighed. If he knew there'd be a history lesson he would have at least brought something to occupy himself, "This great war was the fabled Keyblade war where Keyblades of both light and darkness fought for Kingdom Hearts and due to that war, the One World split into billions of other worlds." The magnitude of this Great Keyblade War sunk in. "Kingdom Hearts grants unlimited power."

"So, if Sirius gets his hands on it what could he do?" The all important question had finally been asked.

"He could bend reality to what he would want," A chill went through everyone.

"Reality is what it a person makes it." Genesis walked past the group with his book under his right arm, "Cygnus you really are an idiot for wearing that junk." The couple laughed while the older version of Zane frowned.

"You are so cold Genesis," Cygnus faked crying then got serious again, "You must stop him at all costs and find out who he works for. Since there's no way a man as weak as him could organize The Celestial Knights," Cygnus looked at the clock on the wall, "Zane would you mind heading to a convenience store to pick up something to drink such as a few potions."

"Sure." Zane got up from the couch with Michelle on his arm, "Be back in a bit."

"Wait, take this." Cygnus handed Zane a map of the entire city, "Never know if you'll get lost!"

Zane walked with his hands in his pockets as the rain poured down. He'd changed into a pair of blue jeans an old sky blue T-Shirt with a white peace sign in the middle and a dark brown carhartt coat. Michelle had changed into a skirt that went almost to her knees a long green shirt and a dark green jacket. She was hugging Zane's right arm as they walked through the streets in the late night.

"Nice night isn't it, Zane?" Michelle smiled when the rain hit her.

"Yea, I guess," Zane sighed with the rain coming down.

"What's the matter?" She smiled upwards at him.

"It's just, how can my dad call Sirius weak?" The rain slowly started to stop, "It means there is darkness out there stronger then even that man," Michelle thought about it and smiled again.

"Don't worry you can stop it," Zane finally smiled, "Then we can go home?"

"Alas, maybe you can't go back to your home," A new voice appeared. It sounded old and very demanding, "What would a hero of the realm of light do then," From the shadows an old man who's back was bent stepped out, both his hands were behind his back he had a bald head pointed ears golden eyes a wicked grin coupled with a long silver goatee. He wore a black coat that was lined within with red silk, with black shoulder guards that wrapped around his upper arms. His large white gloves fully covered his hands and went up to his forearms. There was a white button up shirt under his black coat with two black belts wrapping around his waste and his pants and boots were black.

"Who are you?" Michelle held Zane tighter.

"Just an old man. Wandering the worlds before his death." A wicked smile still covered his face. "Keyblade Wielder, prepare for our future battle. Face this enemy, then we can begin."

"Old man, what the fuck did you just say?" Again Zane made Michelle step behind him, "You mean you're the one behind Sirius and the Celestial Knights?" The old man chuckled.

"This is only the beginning Zane Brants," The old man walked away leaving Zane to lead Michelle to walk around a corner, to see a few of the Keyblade Wielders from earlier frozen like statues. Their entire bodies, frozen like ice. The girl in green screamed while Zane gasped. Not only fear but also in awe that an old man could do this.


	8. Chapter 8

This is chapter 8 and I loved writing this because its just awesome writing lines for this character from Disney. I own nothing.

Chapter 8: Tortuga!

Sirius and his remaining men, which was about seven people, walked through a wide hall made of nothing more then black stone. Where the only light was from the star like apparitions that floated around them, "First, that kid and his summons then that damned winged demon and to top it off that fucking old man," The cut from Tarzan had been healed, yet it turned into a scar.

"Lord Sirius, the Seven wish to see you right away." Said a small man with one of the black cloaks on.

"Fine, let's see what The Seven want." His soldiers followed slowly behind him. "You guys go find me a new army in the Celestial Knights."

"Yea, yea we'll be back, Sirius." Sirius walked through a pair of large doors towards the seven thrones above his head. In the middle of the black room was a large table where each of the worlds, that weren't blanketed in darkness, were displayed just like the apparitions.

"My lords, what have you called your humble servant for?" Sirius kneeled before the seven people.

"Report, Lord Sirius," The hatred filled voice said.

"Lords Corvus, Circinus, Cetus, Cepheus, Eridanus and Ladies Cassiopeia, and Andromeda. Brother has evaded capture with the help of a summons and a black winged demon. Then to top it all off, we ran into an old man who froze my remaining men with one hand." The large man covered in shadows close to the top stood up.

"It's him, Lord Corvus we mu-" Corvus stood up his golden eyes glowing in the darkness.

"SILENCE!" The room fell dead silent, "We must keep Zane Brants on his path if our plan is to succeed," The large man stood up.

"My daughter will go." The smallest of the Seven stood up and walked out of the shadows. She had a dark tan with long black hair. Her hazel eyes looked at her father then at another seat. She was five foot four with a slim body. She had on sandals with a summer dress. "Andromeda, please keep Zane Brants from straying too far."

"Yes, father." She opened a Corridor of Darkness but didn't walk through just yet. "Which world ,Lord Corvus?"

"That detestable world where Pirates rule. Port Royal." Corvus growled out in pure disgust.

"One more thing, daughter, if you fail we will disown you since no one needs a useless child." The woman known as Cassiopeia crossed her legs.

"Yes, mother." With that, both Sirius and Andromeda left.

"Why do we have to travel this way dad?" A Corridor of darkness stood in front of Zane, Michelle, and Cygnus.

"Because you don't have any kind of ship. So… Bye." With that he kicked his son and his son's girlfriend to a new world.

An hour earlier…

Zane woke up in a daze of confusion with Michelle curled up next to him, and an ethereal image of Tarzan Sleeping on a large tree branch in a corner, "Michelle wake up." Tarzan woke up then slowly faded, while Michelle slowly opened her eyes to a crackling fire and Zane smiling.

"Hey." She covered herself with the blankets.

"I'm going to go take a shower." Zane left Michelle wondering about the power used last night. She walked through the hall to find Genesis and Cygnus seriously discussing something.

"This can single handedly destroy a world!" Cygnus was mortified and hysterical. Genesis on the other hand was strangely calm.

"If it is him, we need to at least tell them." Cygnus started shaking his head no.

"They cannot face that man. In truth this man is evil itself and he's planning something. I mean, he wants to have a battle with Zane. Look at the facts, Zane barely escaped with his life last night." Michelle stepped out and the conversation was dropped, "Morning Michelle."

"Morning, little girl."

"Hey guys what's for breakfast?" She tried to forget about the conversation she'd overheard.

"How about pancakes and rum?" Michelle giggled.

"Why rum?" She sat at the table.

"Because you two, are going to Port Royal to start your search." She smiled at the thought of going to the ocean. "Go take a shower and get dressed, then I'll teach you how to use Blizzard and Cure." Michelle ran past Zane, who was in the same clothes as last night minus the jacket.

"Morning one winged demon, and father person." Both of them slapped Zane in the back of the head.

"Eat and get ready for your next world." Zane took a plate of pancakes from his dad and began eating as he tried to imagine what this next world would look like.

"What's this next world like?" Cygnus stifled a laugh when Zane's question was put out into the open.

"It's… it's a nice peaceful world," Genesis slapped Cygnus in the back of the head.

"You and the girl are going to a world ruled by Pirates. Try to find any leads on The Celestial Knights or who's leading them or at the very least stop their plan." Zane chuckled at them.

"I told you guys last night that old man is probably leading them." Cygnus gripped the table.

"He isn't leading the Celestial Knights; just forget about him," Zane didn't really question it further. "So how does the Keyblade feel?"

"It feels amazing. I can hear better see better run faster. I have more strength and I can sense things like Michelle or when I see those dark auras around Sirius or even that old man."

"Just wait, more abilities will come but speak to Genesis. He'll teach you the bare minimum of sword fighting." Zane gulped down his last pancake then wiped his face clean with a napkin. He summoned Angel's Breath and walked up to Genesis who had his Rapier out.

"Now boy, attack me," Zane ran at Genesis with one hand holding the Keyblade, while the other was balled up into a fist. He tried to strike, yet Genesis struck first and knocked Angel's Breath out of his hand then kicked Zane square in the chest, "Are you a dual wielding fighter?"

"No, I only use Angel's Breath!" Zane rubbed the back of his head and his chest. Why was it always near the heart?

"Are you an idiot?" Genesis was clearly irritated.

"NO!" Zane yelled.

"Then hold your Keyblade with both hands," Zane grabbed on with both hands then to the handle. "Now strike," Zane struck just as Genesis struck with his rapier, yet this time Angel's Breath wasn't knocked out of Zane's hand, "Kick!" Zane kicked The One Winged Swordsman's legs and as he was going down, "Strike now!" Zane halfheartedly threw a strike from his Keyblade at Genesis' side but Genesis blocked it right before it could hit at all, "Good, now you have a rough idea of what to do."

"Thanks Genesis!" Zane smiled when he walked off but Genesis grabbed his shoulder.

"Watch a person's shoulders to see where they will strike," Genesis quietly sheathed his rapier pulled his book out and started reading again.

"Well, I'm ready to see some pirates," Zane flexed then felt arms around his waist, "Michelle you ready?" Zane turned around to see Michelle smiling.

"Well see ya when I get back," Zane squeezed Michelle's hand then but before they could go they heard barking. Two full grown Dalmatians ran, barking at them.

"Zane, can you look for some puppies? They got separated when their world was taken by darkness." Zane's jaw dropped and immediately he began acting like a little kid around the dogs. The Keyblade Wielder rolled around on the ground scratching them, "Zane, there're ninety-nine puppies. ZANE!" Zane got up hugging the Dalmatians.

"Yes?" He kept scratching the dogs behind the ears and Michelle joined in.

"This is Pongo and the girl is Perdita, find the pups and they'll be immediately sent back here." The two dogs panted and licked the human couple's hands.

"Got it!" Zane knew it was time to go now, "Be back with the pups and the Celestial Knights fortress location!" Zane had in his abnormally large pockets, a few potions and a couple ethers.

"OH! Michelle just say Blizzard and aim at your target, also to use Cure just say Cure and point at either You Zane or any hurt allies," Michelle quickly hugged Cygnus.

Present Time...

Sirius and eighty of his men were on an old time galleon alongside another ship, "Keep heading towards Shipwreck Cove!" An old deep voice boomed from the ship next to the galleon.

"Got it golden oldies?" The ships started sailing faster.

Yet again, Zane and Michelle were writhing in pain on the ground but this time Zane crawled in pain to Michelle and poured a potion down her throat, then he himself drank one of the potions.

With that out of the way, they stood up and staggered into a dirt street filled with people in old style clothing. Other than the lamps that stood from wooden posts, the only light came from inside the dimly lit wooden frame building that made up the small town. Seagulls could be heard from a distance and the smell of the sea swarmed over the town while the sounds nearby were from the bars that lined the streets, "Now we look for any word about the Celestial Knights," Michelle latched on Zane as they headed into the nearest bar, where a fight had just broken out between two men close to the door. Zane led Michelle around the men to find an open table. As they rested they saw a strange man walking in a drunken manner towards them. He was dressed in a long brown coat made of leather along with a brown leather hat. His shirt under the coat was white covered with a brown vest. The man's pants were brown cloth and he had on brown boots. A red sash covered his waste along with belts that held an antique one-shot pistol and a cutlass.

Under the man's hat was a red bandanna and in his dreaded hair was a small accessory with a coin at the end. His face was dirty with a mustache and a goatee and behind him was an older man just as dirty but with a balding head, large muttonchop sideburns and he was quite chubby. His clothing consisted of a large black vest, a white shirt, brown cloth pants and boots.

"Mr. Gibbs, The Pearl," The younger man demanded.

"In here Jack?" The latter known as Mr. Gibbs asked him in a very worrisome manner.

"Of course!" They sat across from Zane and Michelle who were very intrigued. Mr. Gibbs pulled out a pretty large bottle, with what looked like an entirely black ship with torn sails in the middle of a storm inside the bottle itself. The screech of monkey came from inside it and the man known as Jack tapped on the glass, "I hate that monkey."

"Cool, Zane look at that." Michelle touched the bottle only to have Jack carefully pull it away.

"My ship," Jack got up from the table, "Mr. Gibbs to the ship!" As they left Zane saw a golden aura arise from Jack and deciding to go on impulse.

"Are you a captain?" Jack stopped and looked back at Zane.

"I am Captain Jack Sparrow," Captain Jack started walking off again.

"Can we join your crew?" Michelle asked in the sweetest voice.

"Can you fight?" Gibbs asked.

"I use a sword." Zane summoned Angel's Breath which amazed Jack and Gibbs.

"And I can use magic." Michelle's arms glowed dark blue and green. Jack looked at Michelle then down at The Ship.

"Gibbs, let's show our new crew to the docks," A somewhat strange smile shot across Captain Jack's face as they left the bar. But unbeknownst to the group, two people followed them.


	9. Chapter 9

Again I love writing for Jack Sparrow. He's very funny! I own nothing... or do I? *dramatic music*

Chapter 9: Return of The Black Pearl

Captain Jack Sparrow, Mr. Gibbs, Zane Brants, and Michelle Neason headed through the old town towards the creaking of the old wooden galleons harbored at the docks. When they arrived, Zane saw many had cannons on board along with men guarding them, "Which one is yours Captain?" Zane looked at all the ships in amazement.

"That one." He pointed at the ship in the bottle to the disbelief of Zane and Michelle. Jack put the bottle on the ground and looked at Michelle. "Now, fix my ship Voodoo Priestess. Cast some sort of spell or some such incantation." Mr. Gibbs looked at Jack then Michelle.

"Cap'n, you think it wise to demand something from the lass?" Jack waved his hands then hid behind Mr. Gibbs. Michelle crouched down then tried casting cure on the ship.

"Cure." The Ship slightly grew then shrunk. Captain Sparrow touched the bottle.

"Come on you little bugga." Zane summoned his Keyblade again then tapped the bottle. And to everyone's surprise, the glass broke and the ship began to grow. It creaked and groaned, as the ship grew. Jack smirked as he pushed the growing ship in the water.

"Whoa!" Zane touched the growing ship only to see a large treasure chest drop down. Zane tried opening it but to no avail, "It worked once." He tapped the box and the loud sound of something unlocking rang out. The box opened to reveal three sleeping Dalmatian puppies. The puppies disappeared in a puff of smoke and as for the box it dissipated in a shower of sparks.

"Now we set sail, right Jack?" Mr. Gibbs' eyes darted about as if something was about to happen.

"Suppose we do set sail Mr. Gibbs, we only have a kid, a Voodoo priestess, and a tubby first mate." On the ship a flash of light appeared.

"AND THE HERO OF THIS WORLD, YUU TAKASUKA APPEARS." Zane's eye twitched.

"Ignore him, from what I know of him even his soldiers get tired of him." Yuu jumped down next to Sparrow, who veered away from the mohawked man who was near the age of twenty. "Besides, we only came looking for some people is all, so we'll be leaving." Yuu smiled.

"I know where they are." Zane stopped with Michelle, still by Captain Jack.

"Where are they then, Yuu?" Yuu stood by the Captain who was feeling somewhat out of place.

"The Celestial Knights have commandeered two ships. The Heaven's Might and The St. Alabaster along with a man named Edward Teach. That's all I got out of my informant." Jack gulped down hard when the name Edward Teach was said aloud.

"Edward Teach." Michelle said aloud suspiciously. "Black Beard is here! The greatest pirate that ever lived!" Jack looked at down at Michelle.

"Hate to break it to you lass, but I am the greatest pirate. This Edward Teach is a cur of a fraud." He walked aboard The Ship.

"Jack is right. Black Beard is indeed dead." Gibbs followed, then Yuu then Zane followed by Michelle, and lastly a tall man, standing at six feet, with short brown hair with blond highlights and sharply styled sideburns. He wore an embroidered golden and olive green vest over a high-collared shirt and tight black leather trousers with leather shin pads, and steel, open-backed sandals on his feet. Around his waist sat two crossed, gold-buckled belts on which he has two pouches attached to either side. He wore a collection of brightly colored rings and bracelets on his left hand, and had a set of earrings in both ears. Then to top it all off, he was followed by a tall rabbit woman with white hair and reddish eyes, in black high heels very tanned skin black skimpy clothes and black arms guards, A bow was slung over her shoulder along with a few arrows hooked to her clothes, Jack saw this and immediately ran to them.

"OI!" The tall looked Jack in the eyes with a smile.

"A ship made perfect for a leading man," He slid his hand across the wooden rails as Jack watched as this man inspected his ship.

"THE PEARL IS MINE!" The other man kept smiling.

"For now Sparrow, but let me remind you that The Black Pearl was used in our bet," Jack tried to speak, but was for the most part dumbfounded. "Shall we set sail?" As soon as that was said everyone looked at Yuu.

"Boy, where is it we're heading?" Gibbs looked at Yuu.

"Let me think..." Yuu started walking around the ship thinking.

"And what do we gain from this pray tell?" Jack walked around the ship. "You there, with the Rabbit woman, you're here for The Pearl. And you lot with the Voodoo Priestess are looking for knights. Put what is left for my portly friend and I?" Zane scratched his head.

"I have no clue." The Monkey jumped down on Jack's shoulder and to everyone's shock he threw it off and shot it.

"I really hate that monkey." Jack walked up to the wheel and spun it towards the open ocean. The monkey, meanwhile, had gotten back up onto Michelle's shoulder.

"Jack, I might have heard of something profitable." Gibbs spoke up as he and Jack walked around the ship. "In Shipwreck Cove, there's said to be a strange door that leads to a great treasure." Jack's interest peaked.

"Explain." In fact, everyone came around.

"Well, it's said that in Shipwreck Cove, there is a locked door where only, it is said, that a great treasure or power resides. I've also heard that this power helped bind Calypso and it is said that only a Pirate Lord can help open it." Jack smiled and headed to the wheel. Yuu followed with the same weird smile. Gibbs put everyone to work and they were off to Shipwreck Cove in a flash. Yuu had finally come from his thinking and told the group that was where The Celestial Knights were headed.

On a few small rowboats, a peg-legged man sat down drinking from a flask. He had a scarred face with a scraggly beard. He had a big black hat with a green feather, a black button up coat, black pants, a gold sash, a black boot, shoulder length dirty brown hair and an oversized cutlass at his side. He looked around him at the five other rowboats full of his men, "Keep rowin' ye filthy deckapes." The rowing increased in the thick fog. This man seemed cruel and yet not cruel.

"Cap'n, can we rest fer a momen'?" The Captain just stared the man then at The Black Pearl cutting through the fog.

"Whet yer blades boys." The Captain's face sneered.

Zane had been voted to take watch. He looked at the vast expanse of fog that filled the empty ocean. He crawled down from the crow's nest and walked up to the stern and began thinking of what he was fighting for, or even against for that matter. His face had a sad, thoughtless look. "Curious thing mate." Jack startled Zane with those words.

"What is, Jack?" He asked.

"You lad, what is it," He took a drink from a bottle he was holding, "Your going after?" Zane breathed in.

"I don't know. I just want to get home."

"Home, curious thing."

"Why?"

"Home is where you live right?"

"I guess?"

"Then there's your answer."

"Jack, what do you want?" Zane asked the clearly drunk Captain Jack.

"To sail the sea's forever…" He pulled out a compass then looked at it then at his bottle. "And Rum." Zane grabbed the bottle from Jack and took a drink.

"At least you do what you like."

"That I do, lad." As Sparrow finished his sentence, the sound of wood hitting against wood sounded.

"Ay, Jack that ye do." An arm wrested around Zane's and Jack's shoulders. Jack wiggled out as did Zane.

"Hector, what brings you aboard The Pearl?" Hector looked around the ship.

"I be on me ship." Jack chuckled at this Hector's declaration.

"This ship is mine." Hector had a crutch that he walked with under his left arm.

"Come now Jack, ye know as much as I that The Pearl belongs to me." Zane felt a chill when The peg-legged man looked at him.

"Does not."

"Does to."

"Does not." Zane listened to the back and forth and saw a new crew coming around.

"Now Jack, I'm taking MY ship to Shipwreck Cove," He chuckled and took the wheel leaving Zane and Jack confused and angry.


	10. Chapter 10

Well to be honest this one part coming up is a slight twist just don't beat up to bad for it and keep reading. I don't own Square Enix, ect.

Chapter 10: Shipwreck Cove

After the argument Captain Barbossa and Jack Sparrow the two had gone their own ways. Jack retreated to the captain's quarters while Barbossa had stayed out with Zane and his own men running the ship.

"A twinge of rum me boy?" He offered Zane. The boy waved him off, but kept the idea in the back of his mind. "Why are you going after the door boy?" Barbossa thought about it himself.

"To be honest I have no idea. It's just I feel it's what I have to do now." Barbossa drank from his leg flask for a few moments in preparation of his reply.

"Ay, I know the feeling lad. Ye think yer time should be spent following yer heart yet doubt the path you took." Zane smiled for a brief moment.

"Actually, that sounds about right Captain." Barbossa looked into the inky blackness of the night sky. He watched as stars faded while others fell with a certain amount of insanity. Yuu tossed a small bouncy ball against the Black Pearl's walls bored out of his mind. Michelle was trying desperately to ignore him.

"Answer me something, Michelle" Yuu looked at her, "How much has Earth changed since 2005?" Michelle just looked in awe at Yuu for a few moments.

"You mean... you came from earth?" She generally felt a little sorry for him. "Well... the music has changed and there have been some really good movies." She started saying, but Yuu held up his hand to stop her.

"Nevermind... I don't think I could handle it." Though he was still smiling Yuu had tears rolling down his face from his own homesickness.

"Yuu, maybe you should come home with us?" She hugged him while he tried to hold himself back from crying, "I mean, when we find a way that is."

"I'd love to Michelle, but how? I've got too many responsibilities to take care of." She was certainly a little disappointed at first, but as she thought on it a little more she finally decided on something.

"Yuu please keep my Zane safe. No matter what I want him to be safe. Even if I die..." She paused for a moment as he looked at her with a serious face.

"I swear by my life that I'll protect your man so please don't worry. Alright?" She smiled as she shook her head yes.

The rocking of the ship had put Zane to sleep in the crow's nest with a dirty man named scrum. He started dreaming of falling through a tunnel of blinding light at an incredible speed. He held up his hand to shield his eyes, but before he could he landed in on the ground or rather water. He was standing in barely an inch of water surrounded by a bubble. In the center of the bubble was a low sitting chair surrounded by a shell-like encasing on either side. A woman sat in the chair. She had silky golden hair, smooth alabaster skin, a gentle smile accompanied by wise, understanding, emerald eyes. She wore a pearl white dress with golden linens complimenting it. To Zane she was very beautiful, probably the second most beautiful woman he had seen, but he had seen this woman before when he went to Midnight City. "Zane Brants, please step forward so that I may look you over." He honestly couldn't refuse her request since her voice was like a soothing song. She looked him over then stroked his cheek, "My sweet hero, may I ask you to please stay the course for now?" She smiled while Zane had been left blushing.

"Y-yes ma'am!" She giggled at his stuttering answer.

"Please Zane; call me Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony." A moment of silence followed. "All I ask Zane, is that for now please keep Sirius away from the gates."

"Yes Cosmos, but why call me here?" She merely stood up from her seat.

"Please kneel down, my son." Her statement confused him, but did as he was told. She lowered herself to kiss his forehead. "Always remember to care for Michelle and even your friend Yuu." For some reason he knew her, but passed it off as nothing more then an attraction.

"I will..." Cosmos had sat back down on the pedestal she was on.

"Then wake back up." That last sentence awoke Zane from his dream to see a cave entrance that looked like a skull.

"There she is!" Scrum excitedly exclaimed

Jack had been busy with his own business while the others were doing their own thing. He'd been playing poker with the mystery man and his companion rabbit woman. "Another crappy hand, eh Sparrow?" So far Jack had lost near everything in his cabin and on the ship.

"Shut it!" He was a little infuriated by losing, but his real question was why they tormented him so much. "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE ANYHOW!" The rabbit woman let out a small, barely visible smile at Sparrow's misfortune.

"Mercenaries for hire," The grinning man said confidently, "I'm the leading man, of course. My name is Balthier and this is my beautiful partner, Fran."

"So why are you on my ship?" Jack's curiosity grew with each passing about the duo.

"Simple really, I, along with Fran, were hired to protect young Zane." Jack looked at the pair in wonderment, but only dealt more cards to continue their game.

Meanwhile with Cygnus and Genesis...

"I really don't understand why you go around in that ridiculous robe." Genesis stated to Cygnus. He'd been wearing his black, silk robe since Zane had left.

"Well, Mr. Rhapsodos, it is extremely comfortable. I don't even have to worry about being cold!" Many of the people they passed stared at him. This only seemed to fuel Genesis' anger.

"Idiot..." He stomped off leaving Cygnus to find a girl sitting on a bench sleeping. The robe adorned man sat next to her and began shaking her. She had slight tanned skin with lavender hair, a thin frame, and elf like ears. She wore a brown-blue bikini-like top with brown boots accompanied by frilly black shorts. Her gloves were black with silver knuckles on them. She had a blue amulet on her chest that glowed in the sunlight. When her eyes popped open she socked Cygnus across the face then kicked him up in the air, did a front flip, and knocked him into ground.

"HANDS OFF PERVERT OR YOU'LL GET A KNUCKLE SANDWICH A' LA PRISHE!" Cygnus got up from his crater in a daze.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THIS TO A POOR, DEFENSELESS, OLD MAN!" Prishe looked at Cygnus then cracked her knuckles in anticipation. Cygnus just kept staring at her in amazement, "Little girl I just thought you were in trouble!"

"I was sleeping you bastard!" She punched him again, "Why would you attempt to harm or kidnap me?" Cygnus pulled the orichalem blade Montblonc had given to his son.

"I. Am. A. Former. Keyblade. Wielder!" Prishe perked her ears from what she heard.

"Oh! Now I remember!" Cygnus looked at the strange, young woman, "I'm an envoy of Cosmos, Goddess of Harmony. She told me to find you and deliver two messages."

"Cos...mos?" He rolled the name over in his head thinking it only nostalgia.

"She says to you that some old guy is starting to look towards the Realm of Darkness and she also said that I'm your daughter!" Cygnus fainted from surprise or maybe agony. Genesis came back to get him, but only found Prishe laughing over his body.

"Another kid..."

Back with Zane's group...

Everybody had gotten on deck to see for themselves the entrance into the great pirate fortress of Shipwreck Cove. Barbossa was at the wheel guiding the ship with pride, Jack had a small look of disgust and mumbled something about owing people money, Balthier and Fran stayed back against the mast, Yuu was utterly amazed by the size of the skull, Michelle was searching for Zane, and the aforementioned boy was still in the crow's nest preparing to search the place for the door Gibbs had mentioned.


	11. Chapter 11

Well here's 11! Hope you guys like it! I own nothing cept my own original characters and the storyline

Chapter 11: The Docks

The old man known as Xehanort walked down a sandy path in a place full of darkness. The sky was black, the ground was sand, and dark purple, towering arcs jutted the landscape. His hands were behind him and two cloaked figures ahead of him. Beside him was a man in his fifties with black hair and a black mustache. His skin was slightly pale, but also slightly wrinkly. He wore black boots, with blue slacks that had a tan suspender. He had a black muscle shirt with black gloves. At his waste were four swords and, like Xehanort, his hands were behind his back.

"Tell me Wrath, how have things worked out in Twilight Town?" Xehanort asked Wrath.

"Corvus couldn't touch down there, Master Xehanort." Wrath smiled, "Lust and Gluttony have kept Midnight City. Sloth is acting as a sleeper agent in Traverse Town. Envy has integrated into The Destiny Islands perfectly. And Pride is working with our new agent in Radiant Gardens. Greed has declined our offer to rejoin us." The old man slowly breathed in. Master Xehanort simply gave a short chuckle.

"Everything is going as planned then..." They headed towards a great castle shadowed by darkness.

With Zane...

Zane looked above him at the cave ceiling lost in his own curiosity. He began climbing below to the deck. Barbossa looked at Zane then tipped his hat. Michelle walked up to the boy and began tightening her grip on his hand as if she thought something monstrous would come out. Yet it was quite the opposite. What they saw was a city made of wrecked ships. Its lights lit up the water around them. Michelle gasped in awe and Yuu came up beside Zane with a look of pure amusement. "I think this is probably what I've been searching for." Yuu finally told them. "A place that no one on earth could ever imagine, or have probably forgotten." Zane thought the crazy young man next to him sounded cool for a second.

"What are you talking about Takasuka?" Zane asked him.

"Well back on Earth everyone says that everything has been explored yet look around you!" He held out his arms. "We've seen this with our own eyes. Something that shouldn't exist." Zane saw the sparkle that came from his elder's eyes. He admitted to himself that he might be wrong about him, but he waved it off when he had his arm around Michelle.

"KEEP YOUR DAMN, PERVERTED HANDS OFF OF MICHELLE YA BASTARD!" With that said Zane used some of his new found strength to throw Yuu into the ocean. Michelle looked at Zane in slight anger, enough so that it made him nervous.

Sirius looked around at his men and the pirates. They seemed sufficient enough to find this door. He smiled because he also knew that a member of The Seven was ordered to infiltrate Zane's group. A man soon came out of the cabin to survey where they were headed.

"Well, well if it isn't our infamous captain." Sirius said to the man. He had graying black hair and beard. On his beard he had three dreads tied, each was smoking like a cigarette. He wore predominantly black clothes, on his hands were various rings, at his waste was a cutlass, and on his head was a black hat similar to Sparrow's. His face was full of wrinkles and scars while his eyes were gold, just like any person who fell to the darkness.

"Do you always persist in your annoying follies?" The man asked Sirius.

"Well Teach, do you have to-" Teach, Edward Teach, a.k.a. Black Beard, held a gun to Sirius. "Remember who brought you back Black Beard." Black Beard had a serious look of disgust mixed with hatred and annoyance.

"You would do to remember well not to anger me, boy." The sadistic man shot his gun right next to Sirius. Everyone turned to see one of Sirius' men looking down at his chest. There was blood trickling down from a small hole.

"D...amn..." The man fell over dead leaving most of Sirius' men looking slightly scared.

"BACK TO WORK! I WILL NOT SUFFER SLOTH ON MY VESSEL!" Black Beard flew into a rage. His anger was felt as an aura of darkness filled the ship. The men under his command immediately got back to work seeing that their own will couldn't hold back the cloud of swirling cloud of hate and rage that made up the Captain's darkness.

"Don't kill my men!" Sirius whined to Black Beard.

"If I don't kill a man they forget who I am." He said nonchalantly. A few men materialized out of nowhere beside Sirius. They kneeled down and took off their hoods.

"Sir, Lady Andromeda has landed safely. She begins her mission and gives you this." The man handed Sirius a small, black orb. It blinked as if it was beating like a heart. "Lady Andromeda made this to be specifically to power anyone's darkness. Remember, don't fail." The three of them left through corridors of darkness. Black Beard heard this and immediately a plan formulated in his head, but before he could enact it he had to get this weak willed man out of his way.

The Black Pearl landed without even so much as an inkling of trouble. Yuu was busy shivering from his "Swim" in the ocean. Michelle and Zane were standing away from each other at the moment. Yuu could only guess at what the problem might be.

"Z-Zane, I-I h-hate y-you." Yuu's teeth were chattering. Zane looked over at the Japanese man without any remorse. "H-hasn't a-anyo-one e-ever t-told y-you t-t-to r-respect y-your e-elders?" With a sigh Zane held out his hand. Yuu was hesitant to take it.

"Don't worry Takasuka. I was just slightly jealous." Yuu looked at him with a stale face. His eye was twitching.

"S-slightly?" Yuu, for the first time in ages, charged out of anger at Zane.

"Come on! Please don't fight!" Andromeda whined. She had changed into a Catholic school girls outfit with brown cowboy boots, sunglasses, and a cigarette in her mouth. Zane stared at her, then Yuu, then back at the girl. He didn't know who she was, where she had come from, or even how the hell she got there. "It's not nice!" Yuu stopped immediately from the fight and dusted himself off as he got up.

"Yuu Takasuka, Keyblade Master and leader of this rabble." Yuu bowed before her, but ended up getting a knee to his chest. She walked over to Zane with a smile written on her face. Michelle watched with slight confusion.

"I am here for you, but to be more specific I'm here to help you along your journey." The girl hugged him and whispered into his ear. "You're kinda hot, you know that?" It was then that Michelle stepped between the two.

"Stay away from him." She coldly stated as she hugged Zane's side and led him away. Yuu walked next to the girl and put his arm around her.

"You know I'm still available." Brianna gripped Yuu's arms tightly.

"Arms off clown!" She walked off a little peeved that she had struck out. The ship docked soon after with Jack and Barbossa exiting the ship followed closely by Zane and Michelle, then Balthier and Fran, then Brianna, and finally Yuu brought up the rear.

"Brants I have a gift." Balthier walked ahead to catch up to the boy.

"What is it?" Balthier tossed him a golden shoulder guard with bright blue gems hanging off the side.

"A piece of armor your father forgot to give you." And with that Balthier traipsed off with Fran in tow.

"Why did you want to come here Hector?" Jack was busy talking with the other captain while everything was going on behind him.

"I came here ta stop the cur known as Edward Teach!" He growled at Jack. Jack dismissed it as nothing.

"But as I recall, that cur is dead. By my hand no less." Barbossa looked at Jack.

"I saw him with me own two eyes." He pointed towards his eyes.

"Well I say your own two eyes are wrong along with your one leg!" Jack walked off leaving Barbossa to head into one of the buildings and the Keyblade Wielders.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's chapter 12 and we get to see Yuu's summon and the first door. I own nothing, but my OC's, story, and a world, but still no Kingdom Hearts, FCLC, or anything else... again...

Ruby1996: thank you for following! Since you're the first to follow, fave, and review this I'm giving you my thanks. I'm looking forward to seeing if this will work or not and you're helping that.

Chapter 12: The First Door, Part 1

Michelle had split off from the group to look around for a bit. She looked at many of the buildings with awe, "Yuu was right about this." She mumbled thinking on about the structure. She failed to notice a small group of Chinese pirates heading her way. In the middle of the group was older Chinese woman with long black hair tied in a tight bun and clasped with an elegant headdress. Her face was covered in makeup, with a powdered white face, blushed cheeks, and reddened lips. She wore a light brown blouse and a crimson-and-gold coat embroidered with dragons over a dark green skirt, clasped with a jade broach. She also wore three rings, each encasing a large jewel and a long curved sword at her side. Michelle accidentally knocked her down on the ground, but apologized and helped her up soon after.

"Off of me girl!" The old woman screamed at Michelle. Many of the pirates around started looking at the group.

"I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to do it!" She apologized again, but it was useless she had five swords pointed at her.

"You dare touch Mistress Ching with those filthy hands?!" One of the pirates asked.

"What is a nice looking girl like you doing here? A woman of the night, or one of the captain's wenches?" Mistress Ching walked around the poor girl analyzing the situation. She was about to speak again when one of her guards was knocked down by Brianna who was now holding a short Keyblade. Its handle was dark green with light green thorns adorning the entire blade up until the the blooming black rose at the top with three petals making up the key head.

"Hands off." She took a drag from her cigarette then blew the smoke in the everybody's faces. One tried to charge the Keyblade Wielder and she easily tossed him to the side, "Anyone else?" No one moved from their spots, "Then let's go Michelle, Zane and Yuu are with Gibbs looking for the door to this world."

"Then they found it?" She asked being a little optimistic about the entire thing.

"Not yet, but we still have to find Jack again."

Zane and his group were busy at a bar thinking on what to do. Gibbs had ordered rum for himself, Yuu, Balthier, and Fran, but Zane declined the offer instead wanting to drink some water.

"So, what happened to Jack?" Yuu asked Gibbs.

"Ol', Jack's probably found hiself in a whole mess of trouble by now. Trick is to find him." Balthier and Fran were talking amongst themselves the whole time.

"So what's your deal? Are you a pirate too?" Zane asked Balthier.

"That is correct, young Brants. I am a pirate, but I take to the sky's for my pirating." He smiled at the boy. "I hold naught for the dealings of pirates of the sea's or Keyblade Wielders. I do, however, deal in munny and that is what your father paid me to babysit you and the girl."

"You're a mercenary?" The boy asked him.

"But of course, and don't forget... I'm the leading man." The group soon got up and went out to find Jack.

With Sirius...

Blackbeard looked at the entrance to Shipwreck Cove with pure disdain in his eyes. "When I was young, I was made Pirate Lord of Madagascar. But when they saw how powerful I was, they stripped me off my title and reputation." Sirius sat back against the wood thinking, "So I became what I am. The pirate all pirates fear and rightly so. Soon I'll destroy what they all think is order and replace it with chaos." Blackbeard had lost most of his own humanity after he died. It was replaced by pure darkness. Sirius on the other hand looked at life with his eyes on his goal.

"Well Blackbeard, are you ready to attack?" The younger man looked back to see the dark aura flaring highly.

"Aye... READY THE CANNONS!" He shouted with extreme malice. Sirius smirked and decided to go pay his brother a visit.

With Zane...

Zane met up with Michelle and Brianna just after the whole incident with Mistress Ching. Now it was time to search for Jack, but Balthier and Fran hung back. "You two comin'?" Yuu asked the pair.

"Like I told you... I hold naught for the dealings of Pirates of the sea and Keyblade Wielders. I'm going to go get the ship ready for departure." And with that the two left the group.

"Zane, why don't we split up? I'll go with you and Yuu can go with Brianna." Michelle suggested. Both Zane and Yuu nodded, but Brianna was shaking her head.

"We shouldn't split up." Michelle and Zane slowly backed up while her eyes were closed. "I mean, what if we got attacked an-" She opened her eyes to see Yuu sitting with his hand holding up his chin. "They left?" Yuu nodded just as Brianna sighed in defeat.

With Zane and Michelle...

The couple had decided to just walk around the giant fortress. They walked hand in hand quietly for awhile, "So, I've been meaning to ask you something." Zane looked ahead at the door to the inner city.

"What is it?" She also looked ahead with a smile.

"Why would you ever want to go out with that meathead, Tyler Meridian?" Michelle looked over at Zane in a blank stare.

"Well, it was actually because I was goaded into going out with him." She looked straight ahead again. "I just stayed with him because of my friends."

"Interesting..." Zane glanced at her then back ahead.

"Now can I ask you something?" The two stopped completely by a small shop.

"Okay, shoot." It was Zane that sat down first then it was Michelle. They sat close, leaning back against the wooded railing beside the water.

"Why did you always look back at me?"

"I was thinking of a better time." His eyes closed suddenly then came the oddest sound from above. They looked up and saw Jack screaming with a rope tied to his foot, but the rope was falling faster then he was. Luckily the rope caught on a board it was then that Jack Sparrow fell in front of the couple on his feet. Both looked at him wide eyed.

"...And that was before my final hand of cards." A few aces flew from his shirt with some angry men shouting above. "Zawn, Michael I feel the need for more rum." The now group of three trailed off inside the building.

With Yuu and Brianna...

Brianna was busy thinking of ways to get near Zane while Takasuka was trying to figure out the new girl out. "You're pretty strange."

"Am I no-" She looked up at Takasuka, but was cut off when a cannonball hit right next to her.

Both looked back to see three ships firing on the fortress.

With Zane...

The three heard the sounds of cannon fire with mixed feelings, except for Jack, who was oddly calm. "Jack, where are we going?"

"Yes Jack, where are we be headed?" Barbossa jumped from the shadows.

"We be headed to this door with power." Barbossa took the lead with the couple following him. Jack got ahead of Barbossa quickly.

"I be captain so I lead, my one legged cohort." Barbossa stopped as did Jack.

"Do ye even know where yer going?" The younger captain pulled out a compass from his shirt and took a look.

"I know exactly where I am and am not going, and it... is...here." He spun around until he was looking at a small door.

"Here?" Jack's face contorted into pure disappointment."Here?" He repeated before knocking on the door.

"Is that... it?" Zane knelt down to the door as did everyone except Barbossa.

"Tiny little thing isn't it, Zane?" Michelle finally took the initiative to open the door. What she saw in there was inky blackness with no visible signs of light anywhere in the cave like room.

"So this is the door Sirius is after." The boy fell back laughing, even in the cannon fire coming in. Barbossa, however, had a sour face on.

"Nay. That door be, but the opening to the true door." Jack walked up next to the old captain with a wry look.

"If that door be what which we seek then what say you to the accusation of senility?"

"I say to cut off yer boons!"

"Witty!"

"I don't need to be witty!" As the two argued an odd light shone from behind the door. The room soon became enveloped in light and the smell of smoke. Michelle looked down the hall to see fires blazing and figures moving slowly towards them.

With Yuu and Brianna...

One of Sirius' men slashed down his Keyblade towards Brianna while another kicked Yuu into one of the buildings. She countered quickly while Yuu used a small summon stone in the shape of a guitar. A light came from the sky with a ping. As the light got closer it came in the shape of a woman in her twenties with pink hair, a playboy bunny's cosplay, complete with ears and bunny tail, and an odd smirk came rushing in riding a blue guitar. She jumped off, grabbed the guitar, and struck the dock knocking many pirates and Keyblade Wielders into the water, "Haruko Haruhara is here!"

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

I love Dream Drop Distance because well... come on its pretty amazing. I've gotten distracted White version 2 and Dream Drop Distance. I think I'm getting back into this fic! This'll be the last time old man Xehanort will be heard from for awhile, but don't count out his cronies The Hommunculi!

Ruby1996: Well ya know there is a connection, but Sirius has a reason for calling him brother. Could you pm me and explain what you mean by what's with all these keyblades. As for the worlds I won't be doing the Pridelands. I'll be doing about... 13 more worlds maybe

I own nothing except the characters I created and Midnight Town!

Chapter 13: The First Door, Part 2

There was actually a pretty large fight going on outside. At first many were surprised by the sudden attack, but for most it was a welcome sight to literally fight their boredom. Taking lead in this battle was the pink haired woman known as Haruko Haruhara. She had taken to the skies by riding her guitar. She began her fight by charging at three of Blackbeard's pirates and a couple Keyblade Wielders. She smacked them all away with one swing of her guitar.

"Is this the best you got? This is extremely disappointing!" She then cocked her instrument like a gun and began shooting at them, "Damn..." Haruko now noticed she was beginning to slowly fade back into her small crystal, "Call me again, Takasuka!"

"So Takasuka what are we going to do?" Brianna casted Firaga and Blizzara at a small group consisting of black coats and pirates.

"Well I was thinking of going to see if Zane needs help, but it's either that or checking to see who that man is up above us." Sure enough above them was none of than Xehanort balancing himself on top of the sail of the Black Pearl. He smirked at the two while they fought on.

"Ah... poor Zane is too caught up to speak with an old man such as myself." He said to himself before disappearing into a Corridor of Darkness. Yuu and Brianna stopped and looked for a second before running towards an opening to the fortress.

Back with Zane...

As Jack and Barbossa were trying to clear the smoke so they could see, Zane, saw a Corridor of Darkness open up. He saw that Xehanort walked, holding a box, to a table where he set up a game of chess. Zane looked around again to see that time was literally frozen.

"Come sit down boy," Master Xehanort smirked like he was the devil himself and to Zane it was unsettling, "There is much to discuss."

"What do you want?" He sat down and saw that the chess pieces were small wooden characters carved to look like different people. Zane was on one side with Michelle, Jack, Genesis, Cosmos, Cygnus, Yuu, Brianna, and people he didn't recognize as the various chess pieces. Master Xehanort had Sirius and what looked like Zane's brother on his side with many people he didn't recognize.

"I came tell you that you're doing a wonderful job." He moved Sirius to a space that looked like Port Royale, "It always does an old man good to see when all his chess pieces are on the board. Don't you think so my boy?" He kept staring at his brother's chess piece.

"Why is my brother on here?" He sat across from the old man with a blank face.

"It is not yet your concern. When the time is right you can worry, but as of now he's of no use." He chuckled as he moved Sirius' chess piece foreword and for some reason Zane moved Jack's piece toward Sirius, "I believe this one calls you brother as well, correct?"

"Yes... Sirius calls me his brother for some reason." He moved Wrath's Rook piece forward with a decrepit smile.

"In time I wish to see how this little war ends. Yet even now the cogs are moving in your favor as are they moving in mine. I intend to sit this one out until the time is right." Xehanort leaned back a little with his fist holding his head. Zane couldn't help, but admire this man for some reason, "As all good chess players know patience is the key to everything. I have my key pieces in place all along the worlds, even yours, yet I still don't see one thing."

"What is it?"

"I still don't know which of your friends will stay alive longest," With that he let himself fade into an inky black corridor of darkness, "We will not be meeting until the end of this... farce." Xehanort snapped his fingers then was gone into the night along with the chessboard. Zane found himself staring straight at Sirius who was smiling.

"Hello brother..."

Back with Yuu...

Both Yuu and Brianna had gotten to a safe spot where they could rest. Pretty much everyone that landed to fight was either dead or trying to escape. The two caught their breath then sensed something awakening, "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is..." Brianna could only silently worry at what was about to happen.

Back with Zane...

Zane was busy staring down the man that, for some twisted reason, called him brother. The dark figure, known as Blackbeard, strode in from the hall. No emotion was held on his face, no signs of empathy or compassion were in the air around him. Only a large dark aura along with a small black and red heart tattoo on his hand. It had a red outline that looked like a heart dripping down into a spear, "Hello Blackbeard... sir..." Blackbeard stepped up to Jack with a deadpanned face. He then punched the captain down to the ground.

"By god, it feels good to punch you. I do regret not killing when I had the chance!" His eyes glowed yellow as he got angrier. Sirius stepped in front of him to calm him down.

Zane and Michelle ran over to Jack to see rubbing his face, "...Ouch..." He simply stated with an awestruck face. A dark aura came off him like it was part of his very being. It was different from Sirius', but eerily similar.

"Now it is time to chain this world's heart to home!" Sirius charged a Firaga to destroy the door, "Now we officially declare war!" He blasted the wall down to reveal a single wooden door with no doorknob to open it up against the rock. The roof from the surrounding ships blocked most of the light except from the moon and glowing yellow eyes slowly opening in the darkness.

"What... are those?" Michelle asked out loud. The eyes were following everyone except for Blackbeard.

Heavy steps came in the silence that followed Sirius' announcement. They kept getting louder until an older looking version of Jack Sparrow stood in the moonlight, "These eyes belong to the creatures that inhabit the deepest regions of men's hearts. They never sleep, never drink, yet constantly hunger for more. Their voracious appetites consume those unlucky enough to cross their paths. They lie in darkness waiting for their chance. They have no hearts nor minds. These beasts are called The Heartless..." The man looked down at the captain with a smile, "Hello Jackie. Getting into trouble again?"

"Hello dad..." Jack got up from the ground while even more of the piercing yellow eyes popped open.

"What brings you here Jackie?" The tone was blank except for the tiniest hint of concern. Jack walked up to his dad with a small jack like smirk. Sirius and his group were now backing away from the eyes as was Michelle. Barbossa didn't move an inch.

"Searching for eternal life..." The older version of Jack turned around, but not before looking at Zane.

"What is it you seek? Is it selfish like my son or is it pure?" Before Zane could answer Jack's dad simply vanished from sight. He looked at Barbossa for the answer, but all he did was shrug.

"I seek to go home with my girlfriend... If I help people along the way then good, but I don't really care about having a Keyblade!" He shouted.

"That be ye answer, boy?" Barbossa walked up to said boy with his usual face and attitude, "To just stay away from the responsibility ye been given? Ye be a coward. I know little of those with that weapon, yet what I do know is that ye have to fight people like that creature there and his partners..." Zane started to draw strength from the old captain's words. He got up with his Keyblade in hand to fight, but before he could he felt himself falling asleep.

"ZANE! ZA-" He heard Michelle yell as he fell to the ground unconscious. As he opened his eyes again he was falling into an inky black dimension. He wouldn't stop falling. The darkness took him quickly.


End file.
